Valentine
by kit-kat003
Summary: Samus hates Valentine's Day. She never gets any Valentine's. But when a note from a secret admirer falls out of her locker, she hopes to find true love. Will Samus succeed? Pairings: ZeldaxMarth Samusx? Sorry for all the typos! Forgive me!


**Yeah! I get to write my own story!! Sure, it's only a one-shot, but I don't have to share with my sister anymore!! We are currently writing a different story, but I'm taking a break for this one. Enjoy!!**

I groaned and rolled over in bed, and then my alarm went off. I sighed and got out of bed to shut my alarm off, because it was across the room. It was a trick I had learned from Peach, because I'm not a morning person. You put you alarm across the room so you have to get up to shut it off. I groaned remembering what day it was. Valentine's Day.

I really hated Valentine's Day. I never got any Valentine's. Then, there was a soft knock at my door, and I heard Peach's soft voice.

"Samus, are you awake?" She asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I sighed. Peach came in the room, all bright-eyed and cheery and ready for school.

"Don't you just love Valentine's Day?" Peach inquired.

I hesitated, "Sure," I finally said. Peach smiled and skipped out of the room. I continued to get ready. As I came down for breakfast I could smell the pancakes or waffles that Zelda was most likely cooking, because she's the only one that can. Seriously, never eat what I make unless you're really desperate, like starving in the dessert desperate. So, anyway, Peach, Zelda, and I all ate Zelda's really good, heart shaped, pink pancakes, and went to school. Once at school Zelda was flooded with people trying to give her Valentines, as was Peach. I, on the other hand, was ignored by everyone, and went straight to my locker. I got to the last number on my combo, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand shot in and spun the dial. I whipped around to see Ike standing there, smirking and trying hard not to laugh.

"I love messing with you," Ike chuckled, "It's just not fun with anyone else." I turned around infuriated and spun my combo again. I quickly opened my locker, just in case he tried it again, and a note fell out. I picked it up and realized it was a Valentine. This was my first Valentine in a long time. I glanced up to see if Ike was still standing there. He was nowhere to be found. I carefully opened my note, my heart racing. It was from a secret admirer. There was also a poem, it read:

_My heart will always belong to you,_

_I've loved you since the day we met._

_My heart will be broke in two,_

_If you pretend we've never met._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I blinked. Someone loved _me_? Lonely Samus who no one likes has a secret admirer. I smiled and before I could stop, I giggled. Pretty soon, I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. Then, the warning bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and hurried off to my class. I kept looking around all day to see if I could figure out who my secret admirer was. I had teamed up with Peach and Zelda, so they could help me. After school, another note appeared in my locker. The note said:

_Would you like to meet you secret admirer?_

_If so, please meet me at the front steps._

_Oh yeah, don't bring your friends._

_And, look hard, I'm not easy to find._

_Secret Admirer_

I grabbed my stuff and raced to the front steps. I had to figure out who this was. When I got to the steps a thought struck me. I could be looking for anyone. Well, I could eliminate the girls, which still leaves about, oh, half the school! I sat down suddenly tired and frustrated.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said in my ear. I jumped, and quickly turned around, but no one was there. Someone laughed and I whipped my head around again. No one was there, again. I was starting to get agitated. Then a new thought struck me. What if someone _is_ there, just not who I would expect. So, I looked around but I didn't see anyone I knew, other than Ike, who looked like he was asleep under a tree not far from me. I decided to leave a note for my admirer and put it on the spot I was at. I quickly wrote:

_Dear, Secret Admirer,_

_I am leaving for now, If you find this,_

_leave me another note telling me where to_

_find you tomorrow. Thank you,_

_Samus_

I placed in on my seat hoping it wouldn't blow away, and walked to where Zelda always was with her car. As I got to the car, I was immediately pounded by questions from Zelda.

"Where were you?" she demanded. Marth was also in the car. He was Zelda's boyfriend. I loved to tease them.

"Trying to figure out who my secret admirer was, sorry I'm late," I told Zelda, trying hard not to get mad. Another thing you should know about me, I have a bad temper. Zelda's face instantly softened.

"Did you find out who it was?" She questioned.

"No, not yet. I left him a note though," I replied.

"Yes, she did," said a voice behind me, "He's right here." I looked at Zelda, her jaw dropped open in shock. I slowly turned letting the suspense build. When I had completed my turn, there stood the one and only, Ike. Like Zelda's, my jaw dropped open.

Ike smirked, "Bet you didn't expect it was me." I shook my head. It was the only thing I could do, I was still in shock.

"Hey, how 'bout you ride home with me?" Ike asked, "We could pick up ice cream on the way." His face looked so hopeful I couldn't turn him down. Besides, through all his pestering, I actually liked him.

"Sure," I replied, opening the car door.

"Have fun!" Zelda cried as I walked away. Ike put his arm around my shoulders and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me, and I smiled too. Maybe, just maybe, this would all work out.

**There it is! My very first all-by-me-onesie story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I'm so proud of myself! I accept all kinds of reviews, criticism and praise. Please review or I will be very sad. ******


End file.
